


Холодный день, теплые объятия

by EmberNova



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Для Кастиеля давно не секрет темная сторона семьи старосты, и что Фрэнсис избивает Натаниеля. Однако сколько бы он не упрашивал парня остаться с ним, Натаниель лишь утешает хулигана и дает пустые обещания, что скоро все кончится.
Relationships: Castiel (My Candy Love)/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)





	Холодный день, теплые объятия

— Натаниель! — взвился его отец, увидев, как сын ввязывается в школьную разборку.

Отец за шиворот вырвал сына из хватки хулигана, который держал старосту за грудки. Клоди с остальными девочками встрепенулась.

— Черт! Отец! — Натаниеля душил галстук, он, волоча ноги по полу, держался за руку отца, чтобы хотя бы немного ослабить эффект от удушья.

Клоди, приложив ко рту руку, обеспокоенно проводила взглядом отца блондина, в чьих руках пыхтел и брыкался сын. Розалия придерживала ее за плечо.

— Пойдем, Амбер, — послышался недовольный тон матери.

Блондинка тихо возмутилась, но быстро попрощалась с подругами и побежала догонять удалившуюся из зала под взгляды всех присутствующих семью.

Клоди отошла первой. Она подорвалась к Кастиелю, но ее придержал Лизандр.

— Лучше не лезь к нему сейчас, — тоном знающего человека произнес он, предостерегая девушку.

— Отстань, — отмахнулась от него одноклассница и направилась к хулигану.

Лизандр в недовольстве, что его не послушали, свел брови и придержал за плечи Розалию, которая не собиралась далеко отпускать Клоди.

— Ну молодец, тебе обязательно было устраивать сегодня разборки? Спасибо! — она шлепнула ладонью парня по щеке, но это было больше для вида, потому что девушка совершенно не вложила силы в удар.

— Тс-ч! — повернулся к ней обозленный одноклассник, собираясь что-то сказать, но девушка, нахмурив брови, уже развернулась и собиралась уйти. Вырвавшаяся из хватки Роза направилась за ней. — Да пофиг на него! Это всего лишь занудный староста! — прокричал он вслед и развернулся в другую сторону, махнув рукой через плечо.

***

По окну яростно стучал ливень. На часах было около десяти вечера. Подключив к электрогитаре наушники, Кастиель пытался сосредоточиться на сочинении новой песни, которую он должен был предоставить Лизандру послезавтра. В зубах он держал ручку. Он то и дело время от времени кидал взгляд на настенные часы, будто чего-то ждал. Шум дождя заглушал бренчание струн в наушниках.

— Черт! — в очередной раз сбившись с ритма из-за помех, он яростно стиснул зубы, отчего колпачок сжался, и ручка выпала из сплюснутого синего пластика.

Кастиель отложил, почти откинул гитару, которая успешно уперлась в матрац кровати, и подошел к письменному столу, где было на удивление чисто — заслуга матери. На нем в свете настольной лампы лежала раскрытая тетрадь по французскому. Но упершись руками в деревянный стол, Кастиель не мог понять и слова из вычитанных предложений. Нервы отказывались слушаться и постепенно начинали выводить из себя старшеклассника. Тем временем дождь за окном загрохотал еще яростней. Послышался первый раскат грома.

— Уааах! — простонал Кастиель и смахнул школьные предметы со стола. Те красивым веером разлетелись по комнате, и из пенала выпала пара карандашей и ручек, со смешным звуком стукаясь о пол. Он плюхнулся в мягкое кресло на колесиках, запрокинув голову и вцепившись в красные волосы руками. — Кастиель, успокойся, — он зажмурил глаза и глубоко задышал, стараясь не давать выйти ситуации из-под контроля. Хотя его наличие было лишь самообманом.

С минуту он сидел, погрузившись в себя, считая удары гулко бьющегося сердца. Послышался звонок в дверь. Забытый ливень с новой силой забарабанил по стеклам. Кастиель распахнул глаза и секунды ему не понадобилось, чтобы понять, кого могло принести в этот час, да еще и в такую погоду. Он подорвался с места, хватая со спинки стула заранее приготовленное махровое полотенце. За дверью было тихо, несмотря на то, что Кастиель немного замешкался, стараясь убрать от двери лающего Демона, и никто больше не звонил и не стучал в дверь. Слышались лишь отдаленные звуки ливня и очередной раскат грома. Он как можно быстрее снял дверную цепочку и открыл затвор. На пороге, понурив голову, стоял промокший до нитки староста в своей старой рубашке, на которой совсем чуть-чуть проступали красные разводы, с синим галстуком и брюках, что, по-видимому, окатило из какой-то грязной лужи по дороге.

— О боже! Натаниель! — Кастиель кинулся к блондину и обернул его полотенцем, затаскивая в дом.

Старшеклассник закрыл за собой дверь и обернулся к своему побитому, промокшему до нитки старосте, который медленно снимал с себя обувь, он так и не проронил ни слова. Кастиель подошел к парню и обнял его со спины, почувствовав, как сильно дрожит его тело.

— Я так волновался, — выдохнул парень куда-то в блондинистый затылок, обхватив его рукой и слегка ероша мокрые волосы. — Я ждал, — с трепетом пояснил гитарист.

С одноклассника стекали капли воды, и на деревянном полу прихожей уже образовалась небольшая прозрачная лужа. Полотенце намокло, и Кастиель почувствовал, как влага начинает пропитывать футболку.

— Так, — он оторвался от поникшего парня и взял того за запястье, решительно потащив за собой. — Пойдем, тебе надо в ванну, — скомандовал он. Натаниель послушно побрел за ним, так и не издав и звука.

В ванной был включен подогрев пола, так что, пока Кастиель включал воду, чтобы та набиралась, и затем помогал раздеваться старосте, Натаниель немного согрелся.

— Вот черт, — сняв рубашку и закинув ее на автомате в открытый барабан стиральной машины, Кастиель опешил. — Вот урод! — опешив, воскликнул он от неожиданности и ударил по машинке кулаком, стискивая зубы. Натаниель вздрогнул, нервно вздохнув, и кинул взгляд на опустившийся кулак Кастиеля. — Ой, прости, — коря себя за свою несдержанность, подлетел к нему парень, нежно касаясь опущенной ладони и пытаясь тем самым успокоить парня. Но созерцание голого избитого тела не давало утихнуть вскипающей агрессии. — Вот скотина, — процедил он сквозь зубы, от злости закусив нижнюю губу, и прислонился к плечу одноклассника.

Натаниель чуть откинулся, приложившись к его голове, и даже смог поднять руку, чтобы огладить спину хулигана и успокоить его.

— Так, ладно, — немного приведя себя в порядок и шмыгнув носом, отстранился Кастиель, вспоминая, что жалеть сейчас нужно не его. Он отпустил Натаниеля и пошел выключать воду.

Ванная набралась, и старшеклассник помог старосте забраться в нее, придерживая за руку. Натаниель сел в ванной, и в воду попали первые капли крови из не успевших затянуться ран. У него были некоторые проблемы со свертываемостью, но не очень серьезные, чтобы было основание думать, что это какая-то болезнь. Кастиель устроился сзади на краю ванны и, сняв с себя футболку и закатав джинсы по колено, опустил ноги в воду. Он намылил голову старосте, не переставая изучать его тело. «Черт. Эта сволочь», — раздраженно билось у него в голове. Для Кастиеля давно не секрет темная сторона семьи его особенного одноклассника, и что отец Натаниеля избивает сына. В частности, это послужило одной из причин для начала их отношений. Хотя хулиган и до этого питал к блондину нежные чувства, он просто не мог выносить его занудства. Натаниель, найдя отдушину в его с некоторых пор нелегкой жизни, приходил утешаться к Кастиелю и раньше, но еще никогда на теле своего парня тот не видел кровоточащих ран. Что это? Порезы? Вполне возможно, что следы от хлыста. Их семья обустроила конюшню во дворе. Кастиель аккуратно мылил спину Натаниеля, стараясь не касаться красноватых полос. Ненадолго он задержался, уставившись в одну точку. Когда Натаниель почувствовал, что мочалка слишком долго оставалась на одном месте, он немного повернул голову.

— Что? — слегка дрожащим слабым голосом спросил он.

— А, нет, — вышел из оцепенения парень, чуть улыбнувшись блондину, — прости, я задумался, — сказал он и продолжил тереть спину.

Но некоторое время спустя он не выдержал и аккуратно скользнул вперед, обняв второй раз за вечер старосту.

— Чего? — немного покраснев, то ли от небольшого смущения то ли от температуры комнаты, также тихо, но уже не волнуясь, спросил тот. Кастиель ничего не ответил. Он лишь прижался губами к шее, прикрыв глаза и глубоко вдыхая запах собственного геля.

После ванны он продезинфицировал раны, отчего Натаниель иногда шипел. Кастиель был рад, видя, что Натаниель чувствует себя лучше. Лицо все не выражало никаких эмоций, но оно хотя бы не было уже таким мрачным. Кастиель обернул старосту в мягкий уютный халат, который хулигану подарил отец, но тот подарком не пользовался, и напоил Натаниеля горячим чаем с лимоном.

— Согрелся? — ласково произнес он, наблюдая, как блондин медленно пьет чай из прозрачной кружки, сидя на кожаном диване. Сейчас тот действительно чувствовал домашний уют и покой, стараясь не очень долго засматриваться на расслабленное лицо Кастиеля и его слегка порозовевшие от общей температуры в доме щеки.

— Угу, — заставив себя улыбнуться, ответил Натаниель.

После полуночного чаепития они отправились спать. Кастиель везде погасил свет, проверив Демона, который мирно дремал на своем месте, и проводил Натаниеля до своей комнаты. Тот, несмотря на свое состояние, был крайне недоволен бардаком в комнате гитариста и еще имел силы возмущаться и отчитывать его. Кастиель ухмыльнулся, видя скуксившееся лицо Натаниеля. Вот теперь это его занудный староста. Парень убрал блокнот с ручкой с покрывала и отставил в угол гитару. Натаниель натянул боксеры, оставленные у Кастиеля на случай внезапной ночевки, и устроился на кровати. Впервые за вечер он почувствовал себя расслабившимся. Кастиель о нем позаботился, согрел, и сейчас староста лежал в теплой мягкой кровати. За окном холодный ливень, который пробрал Натаниеля до нитки, немного утих. Слышались лишь успокаивающие звуки стучащих по земле капель. Гром тоже прошел.

— Погоди, мне еще нужно кое-что закончить, — Кастиель коротко поцеловал Натаниеля в лоб и пошел собирать раскиданные вещи с пола.

Он вернул вещи на стол, пробежался по страницам французской тетради и захлопнул ее. Кастиель натянул свои пижамные штаны и футболку и, выключив лампу, наконец нырнул под одеяло к своему парню. Комнату накрыл приятный мрак, и слышался лишь тихий шорох простыней от возни в кровати. Натаниель моментально поспешил устроиться рядом и прижаться к теплому телу, которое дарило чувство безопасности. Кастиель позволил ему это сделать, подложив одну руку парню под голову, а второй приобняв и по привычке погладив спину. Сон медленно накрывал обоих. Натаниель растянулся в улыбке, чувствуя негромкое сердцебиение гитариста совсем рядом. Кастиель обеспокоенно гладил мягкие после мытья волосы.

— Прости, — он тихо подал хриплый голос.

— За что? — недоуменно спросил его блондин, совершенно не хотя разговаривать сейчас на какие-то удручающие темы.

— Я не должен был устраивать этот цирк, когда твой отец был рядом, — он почувствовал, что Натаниель чуть хмыкнул. — Я не подумал, — немного погодя, он добавил с усмешкой: — Мне досталось от Клоди.

— Да ладно. Ты не виноват. Было весело, — он приложил ладони к теплой широкой груди, чувствуя под ними мягкую ткань, — если бы я знал, что из-за этого отец взъестся на меня, даже несмотря на то, что мы находимся в школе, я б тебя остановил, — Натаниель владел даром убеждения, поэтому от этих слов хулиган действительно немного успокоился и стал меньше чувствовать вину.

— Переезжай ко мне, — неожиданно сказал он, зарывшись носом в светлую макушку.

— Не могу, — сонно отвечал расслабившийся староста. — А как же сестра и мать? Мне все равно придется с ними встречаться, — он робко ластился рядом с парнем, в точности напоминая кота, разве что не мурчал. И все эти семейные переживания казались такими далекими, поэтому он так спокойно мог о них рассуждать.

— Гх! — сдавленно сдержал ругательство Кастиель. — Да оставь ты Амбер! Она абсолютно не хилая девчонка и может постоять за себя, раз уж в детстве пережила все твои издевательства. — Натаниель хмыкнул, и гитарист порадовался, что ему удалось рассмешить любимого. — А мать… а мать он и пальцем не тронет! Этот гондон только в тебе мишень для битья видит.

— Это ради моего же…

— Заткнись! — резко осек его Кастиель, не давая закончить фразу, которую так много раз уже слышал.

— Мне еще за то, что я сбежал, достанется, — спокойно сказал староста.

— Черт, — Кастиель не смог сдержать стона. — Пожалуйста, переезжай ко мне, — без надежды, но с мольбой в голосе попросил он, крепче прижимаясь к парню.

— Прости, — Натаниель заставил себя поднять голову. — Еще два года, и мы будем свободны, — пытался он убедить хулигана, который готов был расплакаться. Он взял лицо Кастиеля в руки и поцеловал его.

Кастиель прижимал к себе старосту как можно ближе, сплетаясь с ним ногами. Поцелуй был горьким и совершенно не внушал уверенности.

— Я тебя никуда не отпущу, — после окончания поцелуя надсадным голосом произнес гитарист, прижимая к себе голову старосты.

— Придется, — горько улыбнулся тот куда-то в область груди.

Перед тем, как уйти из дома гитариста, Натаниелю всегда приходилось долго его успокаивать и говорить, что все будет в порядке. А сейчас мелкие дрожь и всхлипы, которые, Кастиель думал, блондин не замечает, приносили лишь боль старосте, но тот с огромным трудом подавлял в себе свои истинные желания и каждый раз набирался сил оттолкнуть от себя этого уже помешанного парня, чтобы вернуться в свою серую и безрадостную реальность.

**Author's Note:**

> Полный список работ по фандому можно найти здесь: [https://vk.com/topic-95952005_39832123]


End file.
